<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning My Friend, Sorry For Arriving Univited by ghostboysayshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633685">Good Morning My Friend, Sorry For Arriving Univited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboysayshi/pseuds/ghostboysayshi'>ghostboysayshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 am so, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, also i think i wrote this at like, idfk how to tag things, no beta we die like men, thats cool, the love interests are just refrenced, they're just vibing bro, this is moslty just my ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboysayshi/pseuds/ghostboysayshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a lil idea I had about my two dragonborns, Kei being the leader of The Dark Brotherhood and Tristran leading the Thieves Guild of course. they're really good friends so this is normal for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brynjolf/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Nazir, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ysolda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning My Friend, Sorry For Arriving Univited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you in my room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you naked?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not— You’re dodging my question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you, my dear Tristran, have neglected to inform me that you’ve been sleeping with your second-in-command.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tristran frowned at the woman sitting at his desk, “Why does it matter to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because—“ she twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers “—nobody around here is talking about it. You’re their boss and he’s their second-in-command, shouldn’t people at least spread rumors about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kei, you read too much into things. They keep their nose out of things unless told otherwise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s what makes me such a good assassin! Also he left you a note before I got here, don’t worry, I didn’t read it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you— Wait, how did you even get in here? Delvin or Vex should’ve stopped you from entering the cistern. Hell, even Dirge would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Caught Brynjolf on his way out, he said I was allowed in as long as I didn’t kill you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you just… stumbled into my room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the only one with your own room, my friend. It wasn’t very hard to find.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, next question: how long have you been sitting at my desk while I’ve been sleeping?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei tapped her chin as she thought, “Maybe an hour or so? Not long. Even got you coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coffee?” He finally registered the familiar scent wafting from the mug on the desk. “You got me coffee?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I did! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t? Vekel knew how you like it so I just asked him for a cup, after some convincing I wasn’t going to poison it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re not here to kill me then.” Tristran stretched his arms, his blanket pooling  lower in his lap, before sliding out of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei gave him a once over, “Ah, you weren’t lying when you said you weren’t naked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I wasn’t, I don’t sleep naked. Usually. Sometimes. Actually, you’re lucky I knew Bryn was leaving early today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you wear your small clothes when your boy toy has a job the next morning when you sleep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scooped up the mug of coffee and began his search for trousers. “First of all, Brynjolf is not my ‘boy toy’, he’s my boyfriend so please don’t call him that. Second, yes, I do wear an article of clothing to bed when I know he has a job. My door is always open unless Brynjolf stays the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you finally got around to dating? I’m proud of you Trist!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please remind me why we are friends again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cause we made a damn good team before we came to Skyrim, and you love me. Oh, and because I keep you in check.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tristran scoffed, “Love is a strong word. I’d prefer to say ‘I hate you less then others’, it’s much more accurate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wound me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You referred to my boyfriend as a boy toy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touché.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhat more decent than he was before, he perched himself on the corner of his desk, bringing the coffee to his lips, “What about you? Still sleeping with Nazir and Ysolda?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am. They treat me well and I treat them the same, you know how it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed and picked up the note Brynjolf left him, reading over it. “So what are you doing in Riften? You don’t usually come for surprise visits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t just come and say hello to my fellow Dragonborn?” Kei propped her legs on the desk. He raised an eyebrow in question and she sighed. “Fine, fine. I have a contract nearby, not in Riften, so I thought I could see how you were doing since I was in the area.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes sense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m meeting with the client today, got a room at the Bee and Barb. Thinking about staying for a little while. You know, since I’m here and all, might as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just don’t go killing anyone in Riften, gold can only pay off so much and the guards don’t like the fact that I’m a part of the Thieves Guild and the Brotherhood. They might start thinking I killed them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed and patted his knee, “Don’t worry my friend, you know I’m good at hiding things. Plus I don’t kill anyone that doesn’t deserve it or I was paid to, you know how I work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you know how I work.” He nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which is why we make a good team,” she stood from the desk and pressed a kiss on his cheek, “I need to be going now. Catch you ‘round Trist.” As she passed him, she ruffled his hair as well, making it worse than it already was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t get caught!” He replied over his shoulder hearing her laugh in return. Finishing his coffee, he sat where Kei used to be, reaching for one of his maps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were heists to plan, people to steal from, gold to log, and more importantly, a map of Jarl Balgruuf’s palace that needed to be studied.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont write much anymore, rip, school is taking a toll on me smh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>